


Be Mine Forever

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "“I don’t mind being the only one who believes in you, who can see you, who can touch you.”Jamie never stops believing, and now he’s all grown up, he wants Jack Frost all to himself.No dub-con or non-con, please. I’d like for Jamie to be a nice, sweet guy, but ultimately is possessive of Jack. And if anon can slip in some hot lovemaking with Jamie tenderly fucking Jack on every available surface to drill in the message, well."The kind of possessiveness described in the prompt is a big turn-off for me, and so I looked at the whole premise and thought to myself, there is really no way for Jamie to really possess Jack. He can think he does, but only at Jack’s whim. I wrote the Guardians seeing this relationship and talking to Jack about it, with advice that is only good for an immortal.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 56
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	Be Mine Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/6/2016.

Jack had been worried that the other Guardians wouldn’t understand. He had worried that they would tell him that he shouldn’t let Jamie act like this, that he shouldn’t lie to Jamie and tell him that he was the only one who ever touched Jack, the only one he spoke to like a friend, the only one he loved. But they hadn’t said anything like that.  
  
When Jamie confessed that he wanted Jack as a lover, and Jack had told him that was wonderful, wonderful, that Jamie was the only one he wanted as a lover, too, Jack had worried that the Guardians would say something to him, then. He knew they watched out for him, he knew that they were aware that Jamie still believed in Jack so long after it was usual for someone to do so. He knew someone would have noticed that he spent the night in Jamie’s apartment.  
  
Well. The Guardians _had_ said some things to him then, but none of the ones he expected.  
  
“If you’re going to let him be this way to you, you’ve got to be prepared to keep up what you’ve got going his whole life,” Bunny said. “Unless you want him to think he can be that possessive with another human.”  
  
“You must be careful,” North said. “He wants to be everything to you, and since he does not understand why this would be impossible for anyone, it would hurt him very badly if you did something that showed him the facts in this case. Perhaps you may need to do this on purpose someday, but it is awful to do by accident.”  
  
“Just remember that he doesn’t actually possess you,” Tooth said. “He can’t. He can’t put you in a cage. And if his words ever make you start to think that, you can come to any of us.”  
  
Sandy was the last one to seek him out. Jack told him what the others had already said, and Sandy nodded along to each. For a few minutes after, he signed nothing, just carrying Jack along on his cloud with him as he sent out dreams to the sleepers below. _You love him in a different way than he loves you,_ Sandy finally said.  
  
Jack nodded, and waited.  
  
 _You would have vanished for him if you didn’t love him particularly, personally. So I understand why you’re doing this. And I hope you understand that we’re not worried about you as much as we could be, because we know it’s temporary. But you have to know. No matter how you love, and no matter who else you love, it will hurt when he dies. It will make you less human._  
  
Jack stared at Sandy. “Are you telling me I should start mentally preparing myself _now_?”  
  
Sandy nodded. _You might have enough time to be ready. People live longer now than they used to._  
  


* * *

  
  
The next time he was with Jamie, he was glad Sandy had said such things to him.  
  
It kept him from laughing at his lover when he whispered in his ear “…love you forever, you’re mine forever, mine forever and nobody else’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: I like how each Guardian offers advice related to their centers. Sandy’s advice was particularly poignant.


End file.
